


Adrenaline

by ottosrvnge



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adrenaline, Bad Flirting, Bathroom Sex, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Explicit Language, First Meetings, Florida, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police, References to Drugs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottosrvnge/pseuds/ottosrvnge
Summary: "What the fuck, Clay? Are all your errands illegal? You're so incredibly stupid I can't even look at you." He didn't stop looking though, pupils blown and Dream swore he could see the racing pulse in George's carotid."C'mon, you don't have to 'Clay' me for that. You had fun, I could see it." Dream was talking entirely out of his ass but he did spot a few stray smiles during their little excursion."That's your idea of fun. Why did I even come to Florida? You're all crazy.""You wanted to see me."
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dream - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> TW MENTIONS OF COCAINE
> 
> it's not as explicit as the tags make it seem 
> 
> lmao this is my first dreamnotfound fic, I wrote it based off the dialogue prompt "You got us into this mess" "Well, it always looks worse before it gets better"

Dream was utterly fucked, sweat stuck to his forehead and threatened to make his grasp of George's hand slip. What a way to meet for the first time- an impromptu cardio session and pure adrenaline spiking throughout their bloodstreams. Although, George honestly just looked sick as they tried to outrun the lights and sirens. 

"Any ideas Gogy?" Dream rasped, lungs burning as Florida heat crept their way into them. He regretted smoking those cigarettes to impress George- smoking wasn't even cool anymore. The lung cancer was apparently extremely rapid onset, he noted as he forced down a few violent coughs he knew would only slow them down. 

"You got us into this mess!" George sounded equally out of breath and entirely panicked. 

Dream pulled them into an alleyway, making sure none of the cars had seen them disappear down it. He frantically shoved off his own hoodie, reaching for George's next. Only responding to his hesitation with a honeyed "Well, it always looks worse before it gets better." 

"Unbelievable." 

Despite his objections, George seemed too out of breath to really stop Dream. He shoved them both in the dumpster that sat not so cozily beside them before grabbing George's hand again and leading him as calmly as he possibly could into the Chinese restaurant that laid like an oasis mere feet away. 

"Hi! How can I help you!" 

Those overly friendly shouts solidified their sanctuary as Dream heard the cop cars speed by in search of them. He let himself relax, hand still covering George's. 

"You threw away our wallets." George's voice was low and resigned, he seemed to be in shock. 

"Nah, I'm not stupid." Dream pulled out both of their wallets with a grin, blessing every deity he knew of that he had remembered to fish them out of their pockets. 

"Not stupid? Are you serious?" George whisper shouted, his eyebrows furrowing together and his lips pulled tight. 

Dream turned to the hostess, "Excuse me, do you have a bathroom?" 

"Yes, sir. It's just down there." She looked at them strangely, but her customer service was impeccable. 

They followed the way she had pointed- or rather, Dream lead them with George getting increasingly flustered behind him as he processed the whole situation. Dream always liked when he was flustered. Within a second of the locking the bathroom door, George began the berating. 

"What the fuck, Clay? Are all your errands illegal? You're so incredibly stupid I can't even look at you." He didn't stop looking though, pupils blown and Dream swore he could see the racing pulse in George's carotid. 

"C'mon, you don't have to 'Clay' me for that. You had fun, I could see it." Dream was talking entirely out of his ass but he did spot a few stray smiles during their little excursion. 

"That's your idea of fun. Why did I even come to Florida? You're all crazy." 

"You wanted to see me," Dream whined, moving closer to George- who had been trying and failing to respond, sputtering all breathlessly. "Plus, you wanted to try some, didn't you?" 

"I really could not care any less about the coke right now." George's voice was softer, sounded like when Dream teased him on stream. Looked like it too, with the red tinge consuming the space from his collarbones to his cheekbones. 

"Really, after all that work?" Dream teased, purposely making his voice deeper as he leaned closer to George, almost pushing him against the cold tile. 

"N-nope." 

They were incredibly close, barely an inch separating their lips. Drunk on adrenaline, Dream closed the distance between them without letting himself think about it. The thoughts did arise after a solid five seconds of George being completely still, frozen under the kiss. 

"Fuck. Sorry." 

"Wait, do it again." George pulled Dream closer, his hands guiding Dream's hips flush against his. Giving a little nod as he licked Dream's saliva hungrily off his lips. 

And so Dream did it again, George responding like a wildfire this time- lips moving violently and hands wandering with intense curiosity. Fuck. It was better than the imaginary scenarios Dream had forced down the last few months. George had a little stubble, scratching against Dream's, the most delightful sensation of carpet burn. It had barely been a minute and Dream was already hard, whining and moaning into George's mouth. 

"You're way hotter in person." 

"God, so are you." 

George laughed, his hands reaching down to Dream's aching cock. He laughed more. Rude. Dream would show him how funny it was to be that hard. 

"Gonna use that pretty mouth, Clay?" George taunted as Dream lowered himself to his knees, the sound of his name from George's mouth made him groan. He was eager to make George as undone as he was. 

Dream smiled up at George, opting not to respond in favor of unzipping the jeans and let none of this time go to waste. He barely let himself size up the cock before trying to swallow it whole. George's hands gripped into Dream's hair as he whined and moaned above him. 

"Fuck. I- god- I actually haven't done anything like this in a while. Jesus, Clay, you're gonna make me cum so fast." George sounded so breathless and fucked out already. Dream laughed around his cock, causing George to grip his hair harder, thrust hard down his throat, and string a slue of curses together as he filled up Dream's throat. "Fuck. Told you. Sorry." 

"That was so fucking hot." 

"Let me help you then, I'd feel guilty if I was the only one who got anything." 

Dream felt his face flush as he realized he'd already came, in his pants like a hormonal teenager. "I kind of -uh- already did." 

George groaned, deep and guttural from the furthest part down his throat, "Just from sucking me?" 

"You don't get to make fun of me, you came in like two seconds." 

"Dude, so did you," George said very slowly, like Dream was stupid. 

"Hey-" Dream started before sighing in defeat, a smile adding to the warmth in his cheeks "- whatever, let's just go eat." 

"You have the most massive cum stain on your jeans, Dream." 

"So, what? Now everyone will know I got some incredibly hot action with a handsome foreigner." Dream patted his pockets, trying to figure out which one he'd put their wallets in before slowly coming to the realization. "Fuck, I threw away the coke." 

"You're such an idiot," George's voice was so sweet and loving, "Doesn't even matter, this was way better experimentation."


End file.
